Betrayals of the Heart
by Diao Lover
Summary: She had promised her heart that she would only kill if they deserved to die. He didn't and Diao Chan knew that she had betrayed her heart for the very first time. This was the first betrayal of her heart. Summary may be crap but give it a chance! First of a series.
1. Prologue

**This is basically a Revelations Remake as I was unsatisfied with my work and wanted to start it over again. Besides I have a slightly better plot for this one, it will be similar though. This is only a short prologue chapter. Everyone is in their DW 8 appearances, for those without they are in their DW 7.**

* * *

A songstress of unparalleled beauty sighed, not only was she the most beautiful woman of the land no one could hope to match her skills in dancing, singing and her musical talent.

Her name was Diao Chan, only 28 she had already experienced many horrors in her life. War, death, lust, a broken heart they were just some of the horrors she had experienced.

It wasn't meant to turn out like that, when her adopted father, Wang Yun, had asked her to do drive a wedge between Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu she had accepted. But if she knew how it was going to turn out she never would of done it.

"Mother!" A voice cried out and a small 6 year old girl ran into the room. Diao Chan smiled at the sight of her daughter, she was strong just like her father... But she had inherited Diao Chan's appearance and beauty.

"Lu Lingqi, your all dirty what have you been doing?" Diao Chan asked smiling, she knew very well what her daughter had been doing and who she had been doing it with. "Well... I was just playing with Qiao Yun..."

Letting out a laugh, Diao Chan hid her sadness at the name, she knew his mother very well and she had suffered just as much as Diao Chan did, losing her husband and sister in the three year war. "So Lingqi, is there a reason you wanted to see me?"

"Ummm, well it's just I always wanted to know about the war... How the Bai Empire got destroyed and well Master Chen Gong said I should ask you, did you play a part in the war?" Lu Lingqi asked.

Diao Chan smiled sadly, she had been dreading the say where she would have to retell the horrific war and retell the horrors of Dong Zhuo and the destruction he did to the war, she especially didn't want to remember her father's death, she could of prevented it.

"Well, sweetie I did play a part in the war and if you really want, I'll tell you what happened." Diao Chan said looking at her erhu which sat nearby, that brought back memories as well.

"Yes please!" Lingqi asked excitedly, she had wanted to know about the war for quite some time, Qiao Yun was always bragging that he knew about it.

"It started like this, a lovely enchantress had been asked by a person very important to her to ruin the relationship of the tyrant Dong Zhuo and his adopted son Lu Bu, the very first battle and the start of the war took place at Luo Yang, it was called the Battle of Hu Lao Gate and it went like this.."

* * *

**And that is the prologue, I think its kind of obvious who Lu Lingqi's father is. And if anyone guesses who Qiao Yun's parents are I'll tell them a character (of their choice) his or her role in this story. And yes it was meant to be short.**


	2. Battle of Hu Lao Gate part 1

**Here is the next chapter of Betrayals of the Heart, it is also the first fight and it takes place 9 years before the prologue so Diao Chan is now 19. And I will restate what I said in the last chapter. Everyone is in their DW 8 outift, if they don't currently have one then they are in their DW7, they also use their EX weapons from DW 8. I also have no idea what Huang Gai's or Sima Yi's new weapons are, can someone please explain them to me? Please?**

**This battle is in its DW3 XL version of the stage, so if you haven't played it you won't really understand. Except that Hua Xiong is replaced by Li Su. The reason this took long to update is because I wasn't satisfied with the first attempt so I redid it.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks! Well the wait is over.**

**AsteriaLumina: Thanks!**

**kayladw7: If that was the actual story then I think it'd be a pretty bad story. Thanks for reviewing.**

**.blossoms: This is a story and thanks for the review!**

* * *

This was her first battle and Diao Chan couldn't help but feel nervous, she had very little experience in battle and while she was intelligent she didn't know very many strategies. She was worried she was going to die and her mission would be a failure.

Her mission was to drive a wedge between Dong Zhuo and his adopted son Lu Bu and get Lu Bu to kill Dong Zhuo, she was going to drive a wedge between them by making them fall in love with her and telling lies to the other, it was working to some extent.

While she had Lu Bu under her complete control, Dong Zhuo was a different story while she gotten him to fall for her she hadn't gained him trust and as a result didn't have him under her complete control.

So Diao Chan realized the only way to gain his control was to dance her way through the field of battle. She looked up and saw the army of Sun Jian about to advance towards Dong Zhuo's main camp.

They were fatigued, Yuan Shu had refused to send supplies and as such they were weakened and about to walk right into Li Ru's trap. Feeling a pang of guilt, Diao Chan looked at her lady guards, they were her troops and made up most of her unit.

"Shall we dance our way into the enemy?" Diao Chan asked, she didn't need an answer and a few seconds later spoke again. "We shall wait until they have escaped from Li Ru's trap, that way we can finish them off and we'll have a better chance when they are fatigued and injured."

Diao Chan sighed and heard Li Ru's voice echo through the battlefield. "Like lamb to the slaughter! Hahaha fire!" She heard the screams of soldiers dying, it made her stomach fill like it was going to explode, she felt sick and as she opened her eyes she saw the injured troops stumbling their way out of the death trap.

Sun Jian was leading them, uninjured but still fatigued and weakened, Han Dang and Huang Gai followed him. "My lady, we are ready to attack whenever you are." A ladu captain told Diao Chan.

Sighing and closing her eyes Diao Chan controlled herself, inexperienced she may be but she had to try, she could nt fail the mission her father entrusted her with. She would do it, even if meant taking a life.

"I shall show them the splender of my dance!" Diao Chan said with false courage, she couldn't show weakness in front of her troops. "Advance! Let us dance to them until they die."

As Diao Chan charged she begun to doubt herself again. But she had to do it. "Prepare yourself!" Diao Chan cried sliding in front of Sun Jian, who held his hand signalling to the troops and his officers that he'll take care of this.

"Let us pass, we are weak and injured." Sun Jian said, but he still protectively drawed out his nine-ringed sword, Diao Chan debated with herself for a while but spoke. "I said prepare yourself! I am prepared for battle, are you?"

"Interesting! You want to fight me!" Sun Jian striked with his sword, the rings created a soundwave that distracted Diao Chan and damadge her as the strangely visible soundwave made contact with her.

Diao Chan tried to slash him with her chain whip but he dodged easily and striked her in the back, causing her to cry in pain as she rolled over and saw his sword at her neck.

She sniffed and cried out. "Please, do to Dong Zhuo as you did to me..." Diao Chan closed her eyes expecting the strike but it never came, she opened her eyes and saw that Sun Jian had already retreated.

It made no sense, she thought she was going to die then, she was thankful Sun Jian didn't kill her. But that didn't change the fact she had lost after only two strikes, but then again it was Sun Jian and he was famous and powerful.

Diao Chan then asked for an update of the battle. "Yuan Shu has been defeated by Lu Bu, who also defeated Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan who serve Cao Cao, Yuan Shao has been ambushed by Jia Xu, Li Jue and Guo Si and Yuan Shao went back to the Allies main camp, Li Su defeated Gongsun Zan. Cao Cao however defeated Fan Chou, Yuan Shao forced Dong Min to retreat and the volunteer force defeated Xu Rong and Li Su is requesting reinforcements."

"So theres 3 targets left, Cao Cao, the volunteer force and the alliances' Grand Commander Yuan Shao, we will take out the volunteer force with Li Su as they will be the easiest." Diao Chan decided.

Screams however were heard and Diao Chan turned around to see an officer named Jian Yong who served Liu Bei, who was the leader of the volunteer force kill her troops.

He spotted her and cried out. "I am Jian Yong, face me!" Diao Chan couldn't refuse this was her chance to redeem herself from her defeat at the hands of Sun Jian. "I'm more then just a pretty face."

Slamming her whip into the ground Diao Chan decided to make the first move, spinning she slashed her whip at Jian Yong who blocked it his spear, he tried to stab her but Diao Chan slid under the jab and knocked him to the ground with her foot, doing a backwards cartwheel to dodge his strike form the ground.

As Jian Yong stood up, Diao Chan jumped into the air and swung the whip diagonally, tearing though the cloth Jian Yong wore and leaving a scar. Diao Chan smiled, she was lucky and she hoped this luck would continue.

Ducking under his attack, Diao Chan made her whip wrap around his left arm, the one he used to hold the spear and pulled tearing through his skin and leaving large cuts. He cried in pain and dropped his spear. Diao Chan got back up to her feet.

Kicking his knee with power she made him fall to the ground, spining as one would in a dance, Diao Chan swung her whip and it wrapped around his neck. She smiled, Diao Chan knew she had won this battle.

Jian Yong knew it too and he started begging for his life. "Please, oh great beautiful one I don't want to die here, not now. So please just spare me and I won't ever get in your way again. I promise."

Diao Chan eyes softened and her smile faded, she wasn't going to take a life. "Ok." Diao Chan said simply as she accidently tugged on her whip too hard, Jian Yong's eyes widened with fear as the chain whip cut his throat and his blood burst out, gasping he glared at Diao Chan furiously before collasping to his side, dead.

Shaking Diao Chan looked at his lifeless furious eyes. She was frozen with fear as her hands trembled, she looked at the blood pouring out of his neck. She had just killed someone and it wasn't intentional.

Allowing tears to fall down her face Diao Chan collapsed to her knees. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. That wasn't meant to happen, I am so sorry." Diao Chan apologised to the dead Jian Yong. This was crushing her as the realization of what she had done came back to.

She cried pathetically on the ground, she had just killed someone. It was her very first kill and it was accidental, she had promised her heart that she would only kill if they deserved to die. He didn't and Diao Chan knew that she had betrayed her heart for the very first time. This was the first betrayal of her heart.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter and it didn't focus on the battle, but I promise that the next battles will be better. And the reason Diao Chan lost to Sun Jian that quickly is because she has very little knowledge about how to fight and he was a much stronger officer then her. I know this chapter sucks and Diao Chan was kind of pathetically weak but she will get stronger and will become more accustomed to war and she will get used to killing.**

**Anyway please review!**


	3. Battle of Hu Lao Gate part 2

**Here is the update! I know it's been a while, but school just started for me and I've already got loads of homework. Anyway this chapter will be similar to the last one and it won't really be a battle and it might be a short chapter.**

**Assassin master ezio91: Thanks, and thanks for telling me about the weapons.**

**Kayladw7: Thanks.**

* * *

Diao Chan stared at the blood covering her weapon and the ground. It made her feel sick, as a child she had always hated the sight of blood and death. It was ironic that two of the things she hated were because of her.

Jian Yong, he could of lived a full life but his curtain was closed to early by Diao Chan. Looking down Diao Chan fell to her knees, she hated what had just happened, she hated herself for it but that was not what she hated the most.

It was the strange voice inside of her telling her that it wanted more, more, more. The craving inside of her asking for more bloodshed, another victim to be entranced and killed by her dance of death.

Letting out a scream Diao Chan cried furiously, how could Lu Bu and all those others take pleasure in this? Was there a strange voice telling them to take more lives?

Diao Chan however was unaware of the soldiers sneaking around her, hoping to either kill her or capture her. Hearing a heavy noise, Diao Chan snapped back to her senses and saw the enemy surrounding her,

"So this is to be my final dance...?" Diao Chan asked herself quietly, staring at the ground as she slowly stood up, accepting her death and defeat.

The soldiers smirked, obviousl thinking of what they were going to do to the most beautiful woman they had ever laid eyes on. "She's even more beautiful then Lady Zhen!" A soldier of Yuan Shao stated.

This caught her attention as did the sound of hooves slamming onto the ground, she looked up just in time to see Lu Bu leap down from Red Hare, a beautiful horse that was the fastest of it's kind.

He made quick work of the soldiers which barely had time to take a step back in fear. "Be careful." Lu Bu said looking into Diao Chan's eyes for a second before mounting Red Hare and quickly leaving to kill some more troops.

Diao Chan felt her lips form into a smirk. "Indeed it is as they say, Master Lu Bu. You possess the strength of a demon, show me more!" And as she said that Diao Chan felt something.

* * *

Diao Chan walked slowly, she had no troops left and she was still slightly shaken by killing Jian Yong, but what was in her mind was that strange feeling that went through her when Lu Bu left.

Could it possibly be love? Could she feel something for Lu Bu? She shook those thought out of her head, Lu Bu meant nothing to her, she was merely using him to fulfill her ploy.

Lu Bu meant nothing to her. Diao Chan was sure of it, the only person she could and would love was her adopted father Wang Yun, in a daughterly way not the other way.

But there was one thing she was sure of and it was that she had no attraction for the pig named Dong Zhuo and she would never be confused about her feelings for him.

She could now hear the sounds of battle again and as she drew near she saw Lu Bu facing 3 people, she believed they were Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei.

What cowards they were for circling around Lu Bu, so he couldn't get a hit on one of them without having to worry about being attack from behind.

Seeing Liu Bei going for a sneak attack with one of his swords, Diao Chan acted before she even knew what she was doing she lashed her whip at his sword and pulled, forcing him off his horse.

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei looked at Diao Chan and they had made a mistake. Lu Bu slashed his halberd at Guan Yu and cut his arm and forced him to retreat. "Forgive me, my brothers."

Zhang Fei was then knocked off his horse. "We can't win this lets retreat." Lui Bei stated as his forces left the field of battle. Gongsun Zan saw this and yelled.

"Liu Bei! Where the hell do you think your going!?" Liu Bei had already left when Gongsun Zan yelled this. Diao Chan watched shocked as a sickle flew into the head of a soldier and was stuck as Jia Xu yanked it free and blood spurted everywhere as the soldier fell down.

She screamed when Guo Si beheaded another of Gongzun San's troop with his spear. And she nearly threw up when Li Jue stabbed two swords into a soldier's stomach and swiped them across seperating the soldier's waist from the rest of his upper body.

And she threw up when she saw his intestines hanging out of his body. Gongsun Zan ordered a retreat as he narrowly dodged Jia Xu's slash with his sickle and chain.

Diao Chan started sprinting in a direction she wasn't paying attention to, she had to get away from that bloodbath. So it was a suprise that when she looked up a warrior was about to cut her down.

"Stop Xiahou Dun, I know this woman." A man ordered, and the warrior she now knew as Xiahou Dun grunted as he stepped back allowing Diao Chan to see the man who had saved her life.

"Cao Cao." Diao Chan said as Cao Cao smiled. "How do you know this girl?" Another officer asked, to which Cao Cao frowned and not diverting his attention off of Diao Chan said. "Xiahou Yuan, this girl is Diao Chan the one who saved me from being killed by Dong Zhuo after my failed assassination attempt. Such a shame we have see each other once more under these circumstances."

"We wouldn't be if someone successfully killed Dong Zhuo." Diao Chan stated and before Cao Cao could answer Diao Chan spoke again. "I advise that you retreat, the rest of the alliance has been defeated, it would be a shame to see your head rolling on the ground before Dong Zhuo's."

And once again before Cao Cao could make a response, a messenger came and shouted. "Lord Cao Cao! Yuan Shao has retreated, Hua Xiong has ambushed the main camp. You are the only commander left on this battlefield!"

"Hua Xiong? I thought Guan Yu had killed him. No matter we shall retreat." Cao Cao stated and the last of the alliance left the battlefield, Dong Zhuo's army had won.

Diao Chan smiled, this meant the bloodshed was over the battle had been won and she was alive. It didn't matter that the alliance had lost, the only thing that was going through her head right now was that she was alive.

* * *

**And I have finally finished this chapter! I apologise that it took forever but I had so much homework -.- and homework sucks. But please review!**


	4. Manipulations

**Here is the next chapter of Betrayals of the Heart, it isn't a battle and merely serves as a chapter to get to know Diao Chan's plan better. And how she has everyone wrapped around her finger. This chapter also includes more of Wang Yun.**

**Though I'm upset that Koei isn't releasing DW8 into Australia.**

**kayladw7: Yep she does. Thanks!**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks, glad that you liked it.**

* * *

Diao Chan stared at her hands, she had taken a life. Only one though, which is kind of pathetic for a battle. But she needed to forget about that, she had to if she wanted to manipulate the others so her plan can succeed.

There was only one person in the army of Dong Zhuo that she didn't have fooled. That person was her father, Wang Yun, who had came up with the ploy that would hopefully lead to the end of Dong Zhuo's life. But her mind was continously straying from the ploy and going back to the man she killed.

She could basically hear Jian Yong's voice taunting her from the grave, infuriating her and constantly reminding her of what she had done. It was annoying her to no end, as well as make her wonder if she was a monster for killing someone.

"Shut up!" Diao Chan screamed in fury to the voice inside of her, "Is something wrong, my daughter?" The voice of Wang Yun called out as he sat next to Diao Chan. He held her hand and looked at her face, trying to comfort her.

"I'm fine father, it's just that the battle..." Diao Chan trailed off, unsure how to continue. Wang Yun however knew what she was trying to say, "It's the death of Jian Yong, isn't it? You're upset that you killed him and it's haunting you?"

Diao Chan stared at her adopted father in shock. "How did you..." Wang Yun smiled gently at her, "My dear, you know I love, I know what your like and I raised you so I can tell what's bothering you. Besides the first kill is always the hardest."

Smiling lightly at her aging father Diao Chan added, "That wasn't the worst part though." This shocked Wang Yun. "Oh? Tell me more." Diao Chan looked down again, ashamed. "Well it's this voice in my head that told me to kill more and more. It was like a part of me liked the killing."

Wang Yun remained silent, he didn't have the heart to tell his daughter that a part of her actually did enjoy the death, destruction and he feared that part of her would love the manipulations and deception this mission he entrusted her with would bring.

Noticing his silence, Diao Chan grew worried. "Father? Father?" Diao Chan repeated, looking at him, she was growing more and more worried each passing second. "Father? Master Wang Yun?" Diao Chan said, her voice containing hints of worry.

Wang Yun finally snapped out of his trance like state. "I'm sorry, Diao Chan for freaking you out just then. But I think that the reason why you have that inside of you is because of the ploy I asked you do, I realise that maybe we should just abandon the ploy and sneak off to Cao Cao, we are not to deep in to do this."

For some reason Diao Chan could not explain the idea of abandaning the ploy angered her. "No! We will not abandon the ploy, Dong Zhuo needs to die!" Diao Chan was shocked at her own behaviour as she added. "I'm sorry father, I don't know why I reacted like that."

Wang Yun knew that the other side of Diao Chan had reacted first, it was going to be an internal struggle within his daughter. And he knew he would be unable to help her and his daughter would be helpless to prevent the incoming struggle. "No, may daughter, you are right we cannot abandon the ploy now."

Diao Chan thanked her father and stood up. This world was all about manipulations and whoever could manipulate the best, well they got the best in life. A land was full of lies, deceit. A land of chaos contained even more lies and deciet. After all there are no rules to war.

* * *

A flick of the wrist, a simple toss of the hair and Diao Chan had any who gazed at her immediantly fall in love with her. She laughed as a peasent man stared at her awestruck, she gave him a gentle smile and tossed him a gold piece.

Sometimes you needed to give to those that couldn't get. The peasent smiled graciously and continued to stare at her, his mind imagining being married to Diao Chan. There were few that distrusted Diao Chan, those few were.

Zhang Liao, though he wouldn't act upon his suspicion nor would he say anthing to Lu Bu. Jia Xu, though as much as Diao Chan would never want to admit it, they were alike in a way, both were extremely cunning and knew how to manipulate.

But the one who distrusted her the most was Li Ru. He was a man that was completely devoted to Dong Zhuo, his loyalty was unquestionable and he was the most loyal to Dong Zhuo and even though he wasn't the smartest, he was the master strategist.

While Diao Chan hadn't known him for long, she already disliked him. He was close but he would never be able to see through her. Her intentions would always remain a mistery to him, and Diao Chan liked that.

As soon as they laid eyes on each other, it was an instant dislike. Diao Chan hated his sleazy voice and his snake eyes. Li Ru knew that girls that were even more beautiful then the Goddesses like her had an intention, wether it was to gain power or something different, you should never trust anyone as beautiful as Diao Chan. Li Ru had seen something in her eyes, that suggested that she was a master of deception.

They both knew that it was going to be a war of manipulations between the other, Li Ru had noticed that Lu Bu's and Dong Zhuo's relationship decline and he begun to try and manipulate Dong Zhuo to give Diao Chan to Lu Bu or just get rid of her entirely. Diao Chan had noticed his rather feeble attempt and she let it continue for a while, for her own entertainment.

But she knew when it was time to retailiate and so she did and that started a war of lies, deception and manipulations between the two. Out of the corner of her eye, Diao Chan saw Dong Zhuo approach and she knew she didn't have the time to start crying so she did the only thing she could.

She looked at her delicate, long, pretty finger nail and she wiped it across her eye, while it thankfully didn't cut it it did what it was intended to do, make her cry. Pretending she was unaware of Dong Zhuo's presence.

Sobbing Diao Chan collasped to the floor for dramaric purposes but it had worked and the tyrant Dong Zhuo came over to comfort her. Diao Chan sobbed in his arms, making up a fake story that portrayed Lu Bu as a villain.

Still crying her eyes out, Diao Chan knew one thing. Just a couple more pushes and then Dong Zhuo will be in the palm of her hand. He would be a marionette and she the puppeteer.

* * *

**And that is the chapter, I know it was a bit short, it was actually going to include Lu Bu but I couldn't find a way to fit him in, Dong Zhuo will actually make more, longer appearances and actually speak as will all of the other characters.**

**Anyways I hope this was a good chapter and please review!**


	5. Sun Family Showdown

**Here is the next update of Betrayals of the Heart. Anyway this is the battle of Si Shui gate and it uses it's DW4 map. Also everyone is in DW8 outfits/appearances and uses their DW8 Ex weapon.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks, yeah there will be more of that internal conflict.**

**October Character: Thanks! Yeah I know it's not pathetically weak, but she thinks it is. Well you don't need to hope any longer!**

* * *

Diao Chan stared sadly at Lu Bu, silently begging him to rescue her from Dong Zhuo. Of course it was only an act to get the plan to work as did the same with Dong Zhuo and whispered something into his ear.

Taking a step away from Dong Zhuo, she made sure Lu Bu was watching when Dong Zhuo roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Diao Chan pretended to struggle in front of Lu Bu and she could feel the hate coming off of Lu Bu and the hate was being directed at Dong Zhuo.

She smirked inwardly, soon enough she would have Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu under her complete control and they would do anything she commands, even if it was to kill the other, they would do it without hesistation.

Dong Zhuo grunted before standing up off of his throne. "I have called you all here today to crush the Alliance! We managed to get them out of Huo Lao Gate but now the take residence in Si Shui Gate. Now get rid of those insects! Any who refuse will die!"

"Diao Chan..." Dong Zhuo said quietly as the other officers were leaving. "You shall join the frontlines, no one would be willing to attack such a pretty face." Diao Chan forced herself to blush. "You praise me too much my lord."

Before leaving his side, Diao Chan left a lingering touch. Though it looked like from where Lu Bu was watching that she was wrenching her arm free and finally succeeded. He glared at his adopted father one last time before exiting the room.

She sighed, she had mixed feelings about going into the battle again. The thing wrong with it was that she was still uncertain if she would be strong enough to fight. And the positive side was that it meant Dong Zhuo was beginning to gain more and more trust in her.

Wang Yun, waited for Diao Chan to exit and as she did, he smiled at her. "Father, I'm going to have to go to the battle." Diao Chan declared before asking. "Will you be there to dance with me?"

While most people would be baffled by her referring to war as a dance, Wang Yun was not. "I'm sorry my dear, Dong Zhuo has ordered for me to stay here in case of an suprise attack while Li Ru is out at Si Shui Gate."

Diao Chan looked down. "I was hoping you could accompany me in the darkness. But farewell father and I will be careful, the plan depends on it." Diao Chan the left in hurry, she couldn't be late to the battlefield.

* * *

The smell of the death made her feel ill. But worse was the fact that she had been late, and she looked up and saw Li Jue, who Dong Zhuo had named the commander, glaring at her. "You're here, you're late!"

"I apologise commander, but I came across bandits stealing from the peasents." Diao Chan lied and Li Jue believed it. "Stupid woman, you should of just left the bandits to what they were doing! It wouldn't of affected the peasents that much!"

Diao Chan nodded, quickly leaving to go join the battle. As she approached the end of the bridge, she took a clear look of her surroundings. Hua Xiong was currently engaged in a duel with Sun Jian and was losing.

Hua Xiong grunted in annoyance as he blocked an attack of Sun Jian's, who smirked as he rolled and got and allowed Hua Xiong to catch his breathe. "You! I will kill you Sun Jian!" Hua Xiong yelled in fury.

"Come then, Hua Xiong. Let's see you best the Tiger of Jiang Dong!" Sun Jian shouted, his voice already sounding like he had won the match. Hua Xiong charged furious at Sun Jian, who sidestepped out of the way and struck with his sword, creating a orange soundwave that finished Hua Xiong.

"How could I of lost..." Hua Xiong asked himself before he fled back into the main camp. Sun Jian smiled victoriously and his children watched impressed and wanting to get into the heat of the battle, except one.

"Anyone else want to fight the Tiger?" Sun Jian called out and no of the officers answered, all stepping back in fear. Diao Chan knew that someone had to stop Sun Jian, but how.

"Ha, Sun Jian. I the mighty Lu Bu will face you!" Lu Bu cried out dismounting off of Red Hare and proceeded to attack. Sun Jian blocked and it continued, neither gaining the upper hand in the fight. Lu Bu swung his halberd wide and managed to catch Sun Jian off guard. "Now to repay the lose you gave me back then." Lu Bu said, preparing to end Sun Jian's life.

"Pop, I'm coming to help!" Sun Ce, the eldest child and first son of Sun Jian cried out as he intercepted Lu Bu's strike. Lu Bu laughed as he begun to like these odds. It was more of a challenge that way.

"Quan, you have to help them!" Sun Jian's youngest child and only daughter Sun Shang Xiang cried out as she tried to get her older brother to help her sibling and father. Lu Bu was starting to get the upper hand.

Finally Sun Shang Xiang had enough and she charged in, attacking Lu Bu from behind. Sun Quan then finally decided to join the fight. The Sun family regained the upper hand in this fight as Lu Bu struggled to take on all four oppenents at once.

Zhang Liao decided to help Lu Bu, but he stopped in his tracks when Lu Bu shouted as loud as he could. "Get back! This is my fight! I don't care who you are, but if anyone tries to help me, YOU WILL DIE!"

Zhang Liao stepped back, knowing that his lord was serious. Diao Chan watched, a strange feeling was drawing her closer to Lu Bu. It amazed her how he could kill so easily, without any regrets.

Sun Quan charged in to fight Lu Bu and slashed a few times horizontally, hoping to hit Lu Bu, who easily evaded the strikes. He grunted and grabbed Sun Quan by the throat and threw him away.

Sun Shang Xiang then ran to attack Lu Bu, as she crouched to advoid his strike she jumped onto the Lu Bu's head and performed a chain of quick jabbing kicks, then she did a backflip, attempting to finish him off but he did a heavy ground stomp, which sent a shockwave around him and sent Shang Xiang flying away.

Sun Ce laughed, he was definately having fun as he charged towards Lu Bu and as he neared he did two spinning kicks, Lu Bu only managed to advoid one as Sun ce unleasehed a barrage of horizontal swings with his tonfa's, most of which hit Lu Bu. To finish off the attack, Ce unleased a pillar of fire and sent it towards Lu Bu. Lu Bu retailiated by doing two advancing fiery swings and then a ground stomp that knocked Sun Ce away.

Sun Jian stared impressed, Lu Bu had improved since he last fought him. Sun Jian started to run towards Lu Bu but before Lu Bu could strike, Sun Jian's sword become covered with flame as he spun towards Lu Bu and did three alternating flaming slashes in front of him. To finish off the onslaught of attacks he slammed his sword into the ground and created a giant orange soundwave that dazed Lu Bu for a little while, Lu Bu then roared and thrusted his halberd forward, creating a wide, powerful blast of energy and red lightning forward in a funnel that sent Sun Jian way back.

His children caught him and the nodded to eachother before charging forward. Sun Quan as he approached spun clockwise around while performing a 180-degree swing to the front, creating a shock wave, Lu Bu easily dodged it but before he could retaliate, Shang Xiang threw both wheels out to the back, then she did a cartwheel while the wheels fly forward, then the chakram came back and almost hit Lu Bu in the back. But before he could once again attack Shang Xiang, Sun Ce approached Lu Bu did a spun/lunge with both tonfa outstretched. Sun Ce balanced himself on one foot at the end, which Lu Bu the proceeded to attack but before he could Sun Jian jumped in front ant blocked the attack.

Sun Jian crouched low and proceeded to do a powerful slash which creates a fiery aura as he lunged forward and almost knocked Lu Bu back. All members of the Sun family came close together as Lu Bu jumped into the air and he roared and pounded the ground, hitting the Sun family with a shattering quake.

This attacked defeated the Sun members as they left the battlefield. Diao Chan had to admit she was impressed as she clapped and walk towards Lu Bu. "Master Lu Bu, that was excellent. Now I'll always feel safe when I'm with you." Diao Chan turned away before he could answer. There was another thing on her mind. That thing was a question and the question was: How the hell am I going to kill again?

* * *

**Hope that was a good chapter and that you all liked the fight between the Sun family and Lu Bu. It was somewhat hard to write it as I have no idea what Sun Jian's new moves are. Anyway please review and the rest of the battle will be in the next chapter!**


	6. The Alliance Ends

**Here is the next chapter, it's also half filled with dialogue like the last one. It's part two of the battle of Si Shui gate. It takes a couple of minutes after the last chapter. Anyway here is the chapter and please review! Oh also, the weapon's appearances used are their strongest version in DW7Empires, for the weapons not in that game just look at the videos of the character's and think of that for their appearances.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks! Well the wait is over.**

* * *

Diao Chan continued walking as a butterfly flew past her, it had beautiful blue wings. Forgetting she was on a battlefield, Diao Chan followed it, wanting to see where it was going. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the weirdest man she had ever seen.

"Do you want to be beautiful as well? I am Zhang He." Zhang He asked her, he had heard much about Diao Chan, especially the rumours from the last battle. "I would rather not have to tear up such a beautiful face without a challenge."

"Are you offering to help me learn how to fight?" Diao Chan asked, Zhang He smiled and responded by stating, "Bullying the weak is not my way at all." Diao Chan looked down, "I guess I am rather weak..."

"Have you tried to learn from the butterfly? You look like a dancer, draw your inspiration from the thing you love!" Zhang He cheered as several purple butterflys flew around him before dissapearing. Diao Chan considered his words.

"Do you mean treat it like it is a dance?" Diao Chan asked, weilding her whip as she prepares to strike. "Why are you helping me?" Asked Diao Chan a while after, getting into a defensive position ready to strike and defend herself from Zhang He.

He smirked, "I do mean as for you to treat it like a dance. And as for why I am helping you? Merely to appreciate true beauty better, and it would be such a shame for a beauty such as yourself to get slain in battle because of inexperience."

That was when He lashed out unexpectedly, catching Diao Chan off guard. She blcoked just in time to save her life. "You need to train more, I could of just killed you then." Zhang He said unimpressed.

This angered Diao Chan slightly as she slammed the whip into the ground, causing Zhang He to flip back as Diao Chan begun an onslaught of attacks. She started by doing a series of cartwheels and slashing the whip at Zhang He after each cartwheel.

She spun and sent an energy wave towards Zhang He and slid on the ground forward while swinging the whip around oneself, the whip however had long reach and Zhang He had to flip back again to advoid being hit.

As Zhang He reapproached Diao Chan performed a pirouette while emitting a shockwave with flower petals and kick Zhang He away. "I'm not done witht his dance yet." Diao Chan said as she jumped forward and slasher her whip horizontally, with Zhang He spinning out of the way.

"Impressive." Zhang He smiled, "But you still have much to learn from the butterfly. Now watch this!" Zhang He cried out dramatically as brung his weight back, and lunged forward, shooting like a torpedo at high speeds. Ending with a flip and a kick.

Diao Chan narrowly advoided the attack and ended up with a cut on her arm. Zhnag He smiled as he began a slide to the left and series of slashes then he slid to the right and did a series of slashes. Diao Chan slid on the ground and just managed to save her life.

But Zhang He took advantage of her lying on the ground and as he was about to end her life Lu Bu intervened. "Such a brute!" Zhang He called out in disgust. Lu Bu raised an eyebrow at the insult.

"No one touches my Diao Chan! No one!" Lu Bu yelled causing all soldiers about to join the battle flee at his rage. Lu Bu then did six quick one-handed slashes all of which Zhang He advoided gracefully, but when Lu Bu stomped and spun his harlberd in a wide strike, Zhang He was hit and sent flying away.

"There is no more beauty to be gained here." Zhang He stated and withdrew, just as Yuan Shao had instructed as to when Zhang He knew he was going to be defeated. "Is there no one here that can offer a challenge?"

"Be prepared to face the Coming Evil!" A bald but ferocious and frightening looking man called out, that man was Cao Cao's bodyguard Dian Wei. "Hah! A mere bodyguard, you stand no chance!" Lu Bu laughed but was silenced when Dian Wei almost sliced his arm off with his axe.

Lu Bu and Dian Wei began their battle, each warrior perfectly matched in combat, but Dian Wei was starting to tire. Lu Bu was not however and unleashed a final slash causing a deep cut across Dian Wei's chest.

"Lu Bu stop!" Diao Chan cried out, much to everyone's suprise but Cao Cao merely smirked. Diao Chan was repaying him for saving her life, even though she did not need to as she had already saved his life.

Lu Bu listened to Diao Chan as Cao Cao got Dian Wei escorted off the battlefield and he too fled. The Alliance was doomed, and anyone else stupid enough to remain were doomed too. "Please Lord Lu Bu, I'm scared." Diao Chan lied but she could feel Lu Bu's gaze soften. "I just want the battle to end, please make it end!"

"Ok. But only for you Diao Chan." Lu Bu whispered, as Li Ru approached Lu Bu shouted. "What's the quickest way to end this battle!" The shout caused Li Ru to panic for a moment but he became calm again. "The Alliance is arguing, Yuan Shu and Liu Bei are in charge of the supply depot, we will need to take that out quickly and quietly, Zhang Liao, Gao Shun and Diao Chan will be in charge of that. While Guo Si and I will be ready to assist."

Li Ru paused for a while, seeming to think. While Li Ru was a smart man he was rather slow in decision making. "Then you Lu Bu, will be ready to take out Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan, they are arguing and won't notice the gong in the supply depot go off. That is when you strike!" Li Ru said, seemingly proud of himself for coming up with that.

"Very well. Troops get moving!" Lu Bu shouted as Diao Chan smiled coyly. It was going too good. Soon her plan would finally succeed and she'd be free from Dong Zhuo, from the chaos and from everything.

* * *

Gao Shun hid out of sight. "You'd think for a supply depot they'd have more troops to defend it." Observed Gao Shun, as Zhang Liao approached him. Diao Chan also walked over to them. "Can you hear it?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Gao Shun asked as Zhang Liao strained his ears to try and hear what the enemy were saying. "They're... They're arguing..." Zhang Liao said to himself in shock, who argues on the battlefield.

"Those fools!" Gao Shun stated, "Who in their right mind argues on the field of battle!? I say we strike now!" Diao Chan shook her head at Gao Shun's suggestion. "No we wait for a moment, prepare a wire. Zhang Liao please go to the other side, and pull until one of them rides out eventually."

Both Gao Shun and Zhang Liao saw the logic in Diao Chan's plan and as they prepared themselves for battle. Soon enough Yuan Shu came out on his horse riding, mumbling to himself. "Stupid common swine, what does he know?" Yuan Shu stopped his rant as his horse tripped over the wire and Yuan Shu went rolling off his horse.

"What? What's going on!?" Yuan Shu yelled but was silenced when Diao Chan wrapped her whip around his neck. "Let's make a deal Yuan Shu... We will agree to let you live if you keep quiet... About this.." Diao Chan burst into tears remembering what happened last time she had someone at her mercy like this.

"I'm sorry." Diao Chan apologised to Zhang Liao and Gao Shun, as Yuan Shu decided to surrender and leave the Alliance. "Alright, now it's time to attacks the supply depot. We'll do it like this, I go in first then Zhang Liao. Then Gao Shun." Diao Chan decided and the others agreed.

Liu Bei was getting slightly worried about Yuan Shu's dissappearance. But his thoughts ended when Diao Chan jumped in front of him. "Prepare yourself!" Diao Chan then lashed out with the whip and Liu Bei managed to defend. "Brothers! We're being attacked!" Liu Bei cried out as he attacked Diao Chan.

She backflipped and kicked Liu Bei in the chin as Zhang Liao jumped in front of her and easily overpowered Liu Bei. Guan Yu stepped in to intervene but Diao Chan blocked the attack which was about to kill Zhang Liao.

As Zhang Fei joined in on the fight, Diao Chan and Zhang Liao were beginning to get over powered. "Gao Shun hurry up!" Zhang Liao shouted desperately.  
"Ok! I'm almost done!" Gao Shun yelled as he opened the gate and a purple ocean swam in and the green began to get beaten back.

"Li Ru now!" Diao Chan shouted as Guo Si jumped down and along with his troops and Liu Bei's efforts to save the supply depot were in vain. "Now! Archers ready, shoot all enemies down!" The screams were heard as Liu Bei's troops began to die down. "Everyone retreat! The Alliance has failed!" Liu Bei cried out and what remained of his very small force fled for their lives.

Li Ru however fired and arrow at Diao Chan who flipped out of the way. It hit the gong and sent the message to Lu Bu. She glared and Ru smirked, but it was a frced smirk as he was hoping Diao Chan would of died.

* * *

Meanwhile Lu Bu was watching having just heard the gong decided to wait for a while. Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan were engaged in a furious argument, with Gongsun Zan's officer Zhao Yun desperately trying to calm them down.

When the gong was hit a second time Lu Bu then jumped out of the shadows and sliced Gongsun Zan's head off. Zhao Yun and Yuan Shao stared in horror. "My lord!" Zhao Yun cried out, before attempting to strike Lu Bu who grabbed him by the throat and threw him away, before turning his attention to Yuan Shao.

"The Alliance had ended, why let it end with my death?" Yuan Shao asked as he fled quickly and Zhao Yun despite not wanting to fled as well. "Lord Lu Bu you did it!" Diao Chan called out running.

"The Alliance has ended!" Diao Chan screamed in joy as she smiled and approached Lu Bu and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. "This means no more battles, we can finally live in peace."

* * *

**Thats the chapter, hope it was good and I know the end bit was short but give me a break and PLEASE REVIEW! I just want at least more then one, is that too much too ask?**


	7. Imperial Seal

**Here is the next chapter of Betrayals of the Heart! Always remember to please review people! Anywya this is another dialogue chapter and starts the first major section of the story, which you'll figure out by the end of the chapter. This chapter will also heaily feature Jia Xu.**

**It won't feature a battle in this chapter, because once again it is a dialogue chapter. It foreshadows events to come as well. Anyway please review and a thanks to those that did.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks!**

**kayladw7: Thanks. I guess but that was part of her developing into the character.**

* * *

Diao Chan sat in the middle of the throne room, in front of Dong Zhuo's throne and around all of the soldiers watching her intently. Her melody was slow and beautiful, it was also a prayer for those that had lost their lives in the war.

The woman was well aware of the men staring at her chest while she played and she was certain Dong Zhuo was also staring at her butt and admiring her curves. It didn't bother her much though, she had gotten used to it over the years.

The Emperor Xian was also staring at her, though for much different reasons. It was a slient plea, begging her to help him through this turmoil. She was his last and only hope left to free him from this nightmare they were all living in, even if for others it was a dream.

She closed her eyes and suddenly became aware of a new set of eyes on her, they felt different and as she opened her eyes she saw Jia Xu glancing at her. Diao Chan sighed as her perfomance came to an end, she smiled graciously at the applause they gave her. Her performance had been perfect, not a single flaw or error.

Before Dong Zhuo could say anything to her, she left the room putting the erhu away and walked to the gardens. Diao Chan looked behind her and saw Jia Xu following her. They were so alike in many ways, it infuriated her to no end.

"Lady Diao Chan, that was a marvellous perfomance you did back there, care to tell me why you left so quickly?" Jia Xu asked, his tone of voice suggested that he already knew the answer however. "I left because I did not like the stares or he feeling of being so exposed in front of them."

Jia Xu chuckled but then became serious. "Don't lie to me Diao Chan. I know you, I am you. I can tell your little manipulation plan and how you want Dong Zhuo dead." Revealed Jia Xu, Diao Chan glared at him, finally having turned around to face him.

"I am nothing like you Master Jia Xu." Dioa Chan spat with venom before composign herself. "You may be aware of my goals, but don't fprget that you're untrustworthy, Dong Zhuo will never fully trust you nor would he believe if you were the one to reveal my plans."

"I suppose that is true, but the fact that I know your plan will nag at your mind until my death. Even then it may not give your mind a rest." Diao Chan cringed at his words, he had a point. In fact Diao Chan was indeed worrying.

But she hid it well and as she walked past Jia Xu, she whispered into his ear, very quietly but loud enough for him to hear it. "Jia Xu. Let me tell you something, if you get in the away of my Father's ploy, I can guarantee that you'll be burned down with Dong Zhuo. So I advise that you watch your step, I would hate to see something bad happen to you."

And with that she walked away, not caring about Jia Xu's stares. He could do nothing to stop her, even if he wanted to or tried. It was merely going to be hopeless, he knew it, she knew it, they both knew it. Placing a hand to his chin, Jia Xu chuckled, he was intrigued by this scheme and wanted to see just how far it would go.

* * *

Diao Chan walked slowly, the incident with Jia Xu still in her mind. She crossed paths with the Emperor, who had managed to seperate himself from Dong Zhuo's guards. He quickly approached Diao Chan, trying to advoid being seen by anyone else.

"Hello, your highness." Bowed Diao Chan respectfully, as the Emperor began to take something out. Diao Chan's eyes widened when she saw what it was, it was the Imperial Seal. It was made out of He Shi Bi jade.

Having possession of the Imperial Seal meant that you had been granted the Mandate of Heaven, a sign of rulership over the Middle Kingdom. It was four inches at the base with an upper ring carved in the likeness of five interlaced dragons.

"Please take it." The Emperor begged forcing it into Diao Chan's hands. She refused however. "My Lord, I can't take this. It belongs to you, for you are the Emperor." The Emperor shook his head.

"I feel safer with you having it, Dong Zhuo is bound to be looking for it and if he finds it, nothing will stop his tyranny. Please take it, you are my only hope left." Stated the Emperor Xian, Diao Chan softened as she accepted it.

"Don't worry my lord. I will keep it safe." Promised Diao Chan as smiled, the Emperor nodded a thanks and he quickly left. Diao Chan waited for a while, she heard the cries of the Emperor as he was dragged away.

She frowned, pitiying the Emperor. He was merely a tool for others to gain what they desired, Diao Chan could not wait until he could be free, she hoped and prayed for that to happen, if only the Heavens weren't so cruel.

Diao Chan hiding the Imperial Seal walked outside, merely to find a place to hide the Seal. As she stepped outside of the Hulao Gate, she shuddered. But she couldn't understand why, after the disastrous battle of Si Shui Gate the Alliance had disbanded, there was no threat of an attack.

But something in her gut was telling her otherwise, as she carefully placed the Imperial Seal in a well, she looked up. The sound of horses charging could now be faintly heard and as she peered into the distance she saw a sea of yellow.

She screamed as loud as she could, attracting the attention of the rest of the army. Her mind screamed at her to move but she couldn't, she was paralysed. Unmoving, her eyes widened with fear. Was this to be her death?

* * *

**Anyway, that is the chapter. I wonder if anyone can guess the army attacking Dong Zhuo, though it should be very obvious. Hope you all enjpoyed it and please review!**


	8. Defense of Hu Lao Gate

**Here is the next chapter of Betrayals of the Heart. It once again takes place at Hu Lao Gate, but this time it uses it's DW5 version of the battlefield, on Dong Zhuo's side. Anyway this introduces Diao Chan's biggest rival out of the whole series, should be easy to guess who it is. This chapter is mostly action and people please review! **

**Also just a little something extra, Red Hare uses it's DW8 appearance and Storm Runner uses it's downloadable DW8 look. All the other animals use their DW8 look as well.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks. Glad that you liked that scene.**

**Kayladw7: Thanks!**

* * *

Diao Chan stood, motionless as Yuan Shao's army charged towards them. It had only been a day since the Alliance had disbanded and Yuan Shao had gained the deceased Gongsun Zan's territory.

Yet here he was, attacking with all of his army and those new additions he had gained from Gongsun Zan. And she was the only person out here right now, she was going to die, even worse maybe the Emperor would die.

But the dancer was not going to go down without a fight, that she was sure of. This was war and it was kill or be killed, it was time that she learned that. Jian Yong signed his own death, he choose to go to war and he had payed for that choice.

Quickly stepping back, she drew out her whip and slashed it against a soldier's chest, Jian Yong's face flashed as the soldier fell to the ground. _'Why must he continue to haunt me?' _Diao Chan thought to herself as Jian Yong's face flashed again as she killed another soldier.

Each time she killed someone, Jian Yong's face reappeared in her mind and his voice continued to taunt her, it was making her dance difficult. The sea of yellow continued as it was slowly reduced to smaller numbers by the dancing maiden.

"This dance... It's even too difficult for me..." Diao Chan stated to herself as she blocked an attack just before it could skewer her heart. Suddenly a horse foot landed on the soldiers head and Diao Chan finally allowed a smile on her face.

The hoof belonged to Red Hare and the horse ran furiously as it's rider killed countless soldiers. The rider was none ofther then Lu Bu, Diao Chan watched him as he dismounted and swung his halberd in a wide arc. "Come! See if you can defeat me!"

"My saviour." Diao Chan said to herself as she smiled cunningly, time to make a move. As Lu Bu became surrounded he killed some of the troops as Diao Chan summersaulted into the circle, killed 2 soldiers before twirling so she and Lu Bu were back to back.

"Diao Chan? You're not with Dong Zhuo?" Lu Bu asked her as he easily killed a troop by stabbing his halberd through it's chest. "There is only one man I wish to stand by. And it is you, not Lord Dong Zhuo." Stated Diao Chan, who blocked an attack as she waited for Lu Bu's reply and ducked when she suspected his next move.

Lu Bu swung his halberd around his head, killing everyone that had circled around Diao Chan. "Diao Chan... I believe you and your words. And I will fight to protect you!" Lu Bu responded as Diao Chan looked down, she was feeling that feeling again, guilt? Or was it something else?

* * *

The battle raged on, only Diao Chan and Lu Bu were at the frontlines. Gao Shun and Zhang Liao were guarding the way around and into Hu Lao Gate. Diao Chan had to admit she and Lu Bu made a good team.

But a beautiful figure approached Diao Chan. (AN: It's Zhen Ji, but the colours of her dress are different, as will be told at end of chapter) With long black and a beautiful dress, she was almost as beautiful as Diao Chan.

"Such a lovely dance, how about I play a requiem to accompany it?" The woman asked, she had a beautiful flute and Diao Chan could tell that it was her weapon. "You must be Diao Chan? I am Zhen Ji, the soldiers have been talking endlessly about you."

"However I am not impressed by what I see." Zhen Ji stated and Diao Chan knew that this was the girl those troops had been talking about. Diao Chan glared as she charged towards the woman, neither of them liked the other.

Diao Chan slashed her whip left and right, as Zhen Ji hurried to advoid the strikes. "How irritating..." Zhen Ji muttered. Diao Chan heard her and she slid on the ground and swung her whip, it teared Zhen Ji's dress slightly.

"How dare you!" Zhen Ji yelled as she blocked the attack and striked with her flute. Diao Chan who had stood up before the attack barely blocked it. Zhen Ji smirked at her and played the flute, sending out a large soundwave bubble.

It caught Diao Chan off guard when it exploded and she fell to the floor. Zhen Ji looked at her and put on a fake look of suprise. "Have you succumbed to my charm?" Zhen Ji said putting her hand over her mouth, to add to the fake look of suprise.

Diao Chan slowly stood up and said. "Can you see through the secrets of my style?" Diao Chan then perfomed a prancing dance and became surrounded by a purple aura. When the dance/attack was over, Zhen Ji was sent flying away as she had been juggled around by the attack.

As Zhen Ji struggled to get up, she and Diao Chan glared hatefully at each other. "I will give you a chance. Please leave," Diao Chan said sighing, wanting to annoy her now arch enemy.

"You must be quite confident." Zhen Ji shot back, her voice full of hate. Both Zhen Ji and Diao Chan glared at each other one more time before charging. Their attacks cancelled out the others and they became locked in combat, pushing against the other to try and gain an advantage.

"Do you really believe you can beat me?" Diao Chan asked, her voice taking a mock sympathetic tone, it was obvious she was trying to enrage Zhen Ji. "Your words are insignificant to my ears." Zhen Ji responded, easily ruining Diao Chan's attempt to enrage her.

Their duel raged on, neither was emerging victorious until Zhen Ji played her flute and created a soundball wave which she flung at Diao Chan and knocked her away, as Diao Chan went on to attack she stopped when she saw a handsome but intelligent looking man she identified as Guo Jia, recognized Zhang He and spotted Yuan Shao on a magnificent horse she knew was Storm Runner.

Lu Bu grabbed her arm and told her that they had to abandon Hu Lao Gate, the two left the battlefield as the cheerful cries of Yuan Shao's army were heard. They had lost Hu Lao Gate which they had previously successfully defended.

Maybe the ploy would last much longer then she had though, but Diao Chan knew one thing for certain she would defeat Zhen Ji the next time the faced each other in battle. That she would make true.

* * *

**There's the chapter, hope it was good. Also for the different colouration of the outfits, Zhen Ji's; the purple is replaced by yellow, the silver/white is replaced by black and the blue is replaced by orange. Zhang He's; the armour colour is silver, the purple orange and the white is yellow, the blue is gold. Now Guo Jia's; the black is gold, the blue orange and the purple is yellow while the gold is a sparkling black.**

**Anyway please review!**


	9. The Escape part 1

**I apologise for the huge delay, I had been very busy and was sort of in a writer's block. This is a 2 part chapter, the 1st part (this chapter) will not involve very much action and will be more of a filler while the 2nd part (next chapter) will be a battle. So anyways please enjoy it and review it!**

**Also not sure if I mentioned it earlier, I have decided to make Betrayals of the Heart into a series, not just one long story. That makes it easier for me, plus I think it will improve the stories.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks!**

**Talidric: Thanks! Glad they keep improving! I'm glad you like the development of the story.**

**SertianaSaika: Thanks! Aw really, haha thanks for thinking it's a good story!**

* * *

Being forced to escape Hu Lao Gate was not something Diao Chan wanted or desired at all. It was merely prolonging her ploy, the dreaded thing that she wanted to end already. But she couldn't end it without fully completing it.

It was humiliating really, to defeat the Alliance but when a lone army invades they were driven out. Failure was not something Diao Chan liked, especially considering that her life was like a dance, one wrong move could end it all.

As her stuff was packed quickly and all of the other servants, soldiers, officers and the Emperor's possessions had been packed, Diao Chan wondered why Yuan Shao hadn't pursued them. It was a stupid move by him really, plus the Emperor would be in a carriage so the opportunity was perfect, but instead he let them get a head start.

Was he hunting them? Letting them think they have a chance to escape to safety before he killed them all? Whatever it was it wasn't a concern of Diao Chan's at all, the only thing that concerned was the safety of the Emperor.

When she caught Dong Zhuo's eyes looking at her she winked flirtatiously and gave a little wave before turning away. "Power and Control... I'm going to make you fall." Chan said to herself as she smiled, Dong Zhuo was going to die no matter what.

Her heart soared when she saw sight of Lu Bu, it was weird. _'Why am I getting these feelings when I'm around him? He's a just a back-up dancer for this special dance.' _Thought Diao Chan to herself, she felt nothing towards Lu Bu.

But was that true? Did she really feel nothing for the man that had the strength of a demon? This wasn't some fable, where the pure hearted fell in love with the strong bad demonic man. Diao Chan laughed, she wasn't pure. Especially not after killing Jian Yong... She thought she was free but he still continued to haunt her dreams.

"Diao Chan?" A voice called out, startling Diao Chan from her thoughts. She smiled when she saw the face, "Yes Father?" Wang Yun sighed before telling Diao Chan his thoughts. "The Emperor is in danger, we'll have to protect him. But that is not what worries me, the plan has been prolonged and I can no longer estimate how long it will take."

Surprisingly this didn't bother Diao Chan in the least, much to her own surprise. However her father wasn't as shocked as she was and wasn't surprised at her reply. "It doesn't matter father the ploy can take it's time, Dong Zhuo won't live for much longer. The Emperor will always be in danger, but we'll always protect him. Besides if the ploy takes it's time it will allow me to defeat Zhen Ji in battle."

What was she saying? Wang Yun looked at her before nodding his head and leaving. His daughter was changing and it was all of his fault, he needed to do something to get her back to normal before she decides to side with Dong Zhuo.

Diao Chan buried her face in her hands as she questioned what was she thinking? What was happening to her? She jumped when she felt someone touch her as she looked up she found that it was a Handmaiden.

"Lady Diao Chan are you ok?" She asked with concern as her face was covered with worry. Diao Chan smiled at her, "I am fine, thank you for asking." Much to Diao Chan's surprise the Handmaiden didn't leave. "I'm worried about the Emperor, what if we can't get out of this? What will happen to him?"

Diao Chan immediately comforted the terrified woman, "Do not worry. He will be fine, I'll make sure of it and we'll get out of this, I know it." The words seemed to work as the Handmaiden smiled and walked away.

Before Diao Chan could do anything else she heard a beautiful but tragic melody, looking around she saw where the source was coming from. Zhen Ji was standing up on a cliff playing a funeral song with her flute.

Soon she was joined by Zhang He, Yuan Shao and Guo Jia as the rest of Dong Zhuo's army realized what was happening as the melody suddenly stopped. Diao Chan's eyes widened as she had realized what had happened.

They had been ambushed and their survival chance was very slim. It was going to be a hell of a fight and Diao Chan wanted no participation in it, but she knew she had no choice.

* * *

**There it is! I know it's not very long or good, but please review. Plus when you have writer's block it's hard to write good chapters, well for me it is.**


	10. The Escape part 2

**Here's** **the 2nd part of the Escape and it will actually focus on Lu Bu for a change, instead of Diao Chan because I'm certain that it's getting a tad similar each chapter and it will be a nice change to shy away from Diao Chan's mission. But only half focuses on Lu Bu, the other half is Diao Chan.**

**So the battle might not be that good because I have writer's block and Lu Bu may be OOC but I'll try my best to make him as in character as possible. But really people, just review please! It sucks to have only 1 review a chapter. Ther battle may not make sense but it's meant to be just mainly action packed and a desperate fight for survival. **

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks! Glad that you liked the portrayal of Diao Chan's feelings. Well the wait the is over!**

* * *

Lu Bu stood tall and proud as he let out a smile, this was going to be an interesting and entertaining fight. He heard several soldiers and officers cry in panic. Those fools! Don't they know they had Lu Bu on their side? They had nothing to fear.

He quickly looked over the cowering forces and he saw Diao Chan looking rather nervous as he went to comfort her, he sensed something moving behind him and he narrowly moved out of the way as the weird girl man from before attacked him with the claws.

"Hmm, you're not as ugly as I thought. You have some level of grace." The man, Lu Bu remembered to be Zhang He, spoke as took up his stance. Lu Bu scoffed and look around and saw the carriage heavily under attack and saw the lady with the flute, Zhen Ji, he believed running towards Diao Chan.

He slammed his halberd on the ground and sent a small wave on energy towards the woman. "How irritating!" Zhen Ji claimed as she changed her mind and went to attack Lu Bu. He smiled, this was getting even better.

As Zhen Ji and Zhang He advanced, Lu Bu realized that they worked better together then he thought they would. Zhen Ji blew a bubble from her flute and kicked it towards Lu Bu as it exploded, dazing him. Zhang He smirked as he lunged at Lu Bu just missing him.

Lu Bu slammed his foot on the ground and generated a shockwave which killed all the Yuan Shao troops near him and sent Zhen Ji and Zhang He flying away. "Bravo." A voice said as Lu Bu turned around and saw that the man which spoke was clapping.

The man was Guo Jia. "I should of known Lu Bu would be a problem. If Yuan Shao had actually listened to me, you'd already be dead." Guo Jia said with a cunning smile on his face as he generated a single orb before shooting it towards Lu Bu who easily blocked he attack.

Lu Bu smirked as Zhang He and Zhen Ji re-joined the battle it was him against these three. This was going to be a very great fight, Lu Bu slammed his halberd onto the ground and jumped up as Zhang He dived towards him.

Zhen Ji then did a powerful kick that connected with Lu Bu's chest. "What... How...?" Stuttered Zhen Ji as her blow didn't even faze Lu Bu. She gasped for breathe as Lu Bu grabbed her throat and proceeded to chock her.

He was forced to let go of her as Guo Jia sent a giant orb at him, trapping him inside it as Zhang He rushed to Zhen Ji's aid. As the orb juggled Lu Bu before it exploded, sending Lu Bu flying but he landed on two feet as he charged back in, any thoughts of escaping completely erased from his mind.

* * *

Diao Chan looked around desperately as she blocked an attack with her whip, she and her father were fighting back to back as they tried to protect the Emperor. "How much longer will this last?" Diao Chan cried out, "Why can't we just escape in peace?"

Wang Yun sighed before speaking. "I wish the Emperor was safe so we could just leave, not worry about Dong Zhuo. But we can't." Diao Chan moved to the side as Wang Yun stabbed a soldier that was behind her through the chest.

Diao Chan cartwheeled backwards as spun around and took out a large number of soldiers. "I really hate all of this fighting..." She muttered as narrowly advoided getting pierced by a spear before slipping.

"Father!" She cried in fear as Wang Yun beheaded a soldier that was about to kill his daughter. "How much troops does Yuan Shao have?" Muttered Yun as he helped his daughter up. They spotted familiar faces defending themselves from enemies. Jia Xu and Zhang Liao as they handled several Yuan Shao's officers easily.

However when several more troops appeared, the 2 warriors retreated. "We have to go Father!" Diao Chan yelled as she grabbed her father's arm and the 2 retreated to rejoin the main part of Dong Zhuo's army.

As the two neared the main army, a bomb exploded separating the 2. Diao Chan winced in pain as she tried to walk, she had hurt her leg badly. Wang Yun noticed as he tried to approach his daughter.

"Father just go! Leave me, I'll be fine!" Diao Chan shouted as she tried to stand and attempted to run only to collapse in pain as crawled, wincing in pain as she continued screaming at her Father to run and leave.

Closing her eyes, Diao Chan accepted her fate. "Why did it have to end like this?" She asked herself quietly, wondering how the mission would continue with her dead. But she opened her eyes when that familiar strong arm grabbed hold of her.

"Lu Bu." Diao Chan said smiling, "You're truly my hero." As they rode on Red Hare Diao Chan could only think of how she was entirely unprepared for battle. Could she really accomplish her mission? Or was it just some fantasy in her head?

* * *

**Theres the chapter, hoped you liked it. Anyways, I hope it was good and please review! I only want at least 2 reviews per chapter? Is that too much to ask? I mean even if it's just one word I'd really appreciate it.**


	11. Yuan Shao Strikes Again

**Here's the next chapter, after this chapter there will be only 6 chapters left, so this fic is nearing it's end. But there will be sequels, it will have some dialogue at the start but then it will be a battle chapter. Also everyone uses their 5th weapon from DW8, which I can't wait to get!**

**I'm also extremely sorry for how long it took to update, but I had been really busy and I had a ton of assignments for school.**

**The stage uses the map of the Battle of Xi Liang from DW5, it will also play very similar to that, just with maybe a tad more officers and no reinforcements from Ma Chao. The 2 sides once again are Dong Zhou and Yuan Shao. Also, italics will be used to show the flashbacks.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

**Ayu Misaki: Aw thanks! Glad that you think so and that you'll be supporting me! Kisses back!**

* * *

Diao Chan closed her eyes as she danced slowly to the melody and began to sing, her voice and dance were beautiful as she sung about the soldiers who had fallen in their attempt to escape, the handmaidens were playing the erhu perfectly.

Finally opening her eyes she saw Dong Zhuo's eyes looking only at her, she gave him a seductive smile as she spun around and did some twirls, catching Lu Bu looking solely at her, she gave him a pleading look that begged for salvation, one that went unnoticed by anyone else.

As the dance, melody and song came to an end she bowed as the applause was almost deafening. Smiling sheepishly she thanked the audience for their time as she gave praise to the three handmaidens, the 'guards' of the Emperor. _'I wonder if I should reveal to them my ploy?' _Diao Chan thought as she continued to walk down the hall.

At night time Diao Chan had been called for by Dong Zhuo. _'What does he want me to do for him...?' _Thought Diao Chan as she walked to his room and was shocked to see him in laying in bed with a wet cloth covering his forehead. He was sick! Diao Chan barely resisted the urge to smile as she realized that.

"My Lord? What's wrong?" Asked Diao Chan with false concern, if anything she was hoping it was serious and would kill the tyrant but the enchantress was not that dumb to mistake this as a serious disease, it was most likely just a cold that would pass in a few days.

Dong Zhuo's next words confirmed the unfortunate reality as he broke out into a fit of coughs while saying, "It's just a cold. Li Ru said I'd be fine in a few days, I just want you to play and sing for me."

"Of course my Lord, but would like me to make you a tea before I start?" The seductress offered as she gently caressed his head, waiting for him to fall asleep. Dong Zhuo denied the offer of tea with a wave of his hand. Nodding Diao Chan started playing the erhu as her voice followed.

When Dong Zhuo finally fell asleep, the woman sighed as she placed the erhu on the ground. It was so simple, she could stab the tyrant right now, sneak away to get to her father before they escaped to Cao Cao, where they'd be protected and eventually he'd rescue the Emperor.

Shaking her head, she felt the feeling of someone watching her and out of the corner of her eye she saw Lu Bu, she buried her hands in her head and pretended to cry, the smile on her face was hidden by her hands as she felt Lu Bu's anger at Dong Zhuo.

An hour after Dong Zhuo had fallen asleep a soldier rushed in waking up Dong Zhuo who glared at him furiously, "How dare you wake me up! You better have a good reason before I blow you head off you insect!" Shouted Dong Zhuo.

The soldier quickly bowed before forcing the message. "Yuan Shao is attacking us! He's making his way to Chang'An!" Cried out the soldier, Dong Zhuo grumbled something, Diao Chan didn't catch it but the soldier did.

"How big of an army?" Dong Zhuo grumbled as the soldier gulped nervously before answering. "Not that big! Then why did you need to wake me up!" Glared Dong Zhuo as the soldier quickly answered. "Li Ru requested permission to stop this small force before he gained a foothold and..."

The soldier trailed off after seeing Dong Zhuo's expression. Zhuo grabbed the soldier by the neck and held him close to his face. Diao Chan watched with concern for the frightened soldier as Dong Zhuo muttered. "Tell Li Ru to take Lu Bu, Jia Xu, Zhang Liao and Wang Fang."The soldier nodded but before anything else could happen Diao Chan decided to speak up.

"Lord Dong Zhuo, may I be allowed to accompany the Master Strategist in this battle?" Diao Chan said, she had three reasons for wanting to be in the battle, reason 1 was to get Dong Zhuo to trust her and further fall under her spell, reason 2 was to wrap Lu Bu around her finger a little tighter and reason 3, she could not explain but a part of her wanted to see the carnage brought upon the battle by Lu Bu.

"Very well." Dong Zhuo as he put the soldier down. "Now get out of here!" He screeched, the soldier bowed before hurriedly fleeing the room. Diao Chan also bowed as she walked out of the room slowly, she could only wonder if the army was going to as small as the soldier believed.

* * *

Diao Chan panted heavily, she was exhausted. Luckily Yuan Shao was too, her body felt like it was going to collapse into a heap of the group, thankfully they didn't. It made no sense to her that in much larger and difficult battles, she had never felt as drained as she did now.

"It's such a shame that I have to kill you." Yuan Shao spoke, his voice sounded regal and noble, with a frown on his face he continued. "One with such beauty such as yours should be apart of the nobility that is the Yuan clan. You would of made a great wife to Yuan Tan or Yuan Shang."

After hearing that, Diao Chan glared hard and shouted back with venom, "I would never marry a son of a man with dreams of his own Empire!" Despite the fact she accused him if being a traitor, Diao Chan had no clue if he was loyal or not to the Han.

Yuan Shao's eyebrow rose after that comment. "Hah! A mere servant to the tyrant suggests that I'm no longer loyal to the Han? What are you trying to do commoner? Trying to tempt one of noble blood into losing his head?"

Looking down, embarrassed that she had been called a slave of Dong Zhuo's, Diao Chan only looked up in time to duck quickly as Yuan Shao's Stretch Rapier stretched and almost skewered through her throat. Diao Chan growled, annoyed that she let a mere word make her lose focus on the battle.

"It truly is a shame. Hmmph, you could even of replaced that traitor Guo Jia. I'm sure your nearly as intelligent and maybe even more manipulative then him if you managed to get Zhen Ji to hate you as much as she does," Yuan Shao sighed, trying not to think of when Zhen Ji had reported to him that Guo Jia had left his army. No doubt to join Cao Cao's.

Hearing the mention of Guo Jia's name brought back the conversation she had with the man earlier in the battle, Diao Chan knew she would never be able to surpass him in strategies. In fact, Yuan Shao's army would already of had the advantage if Tian Feng hadn't ruined Guo Jia's plan.

_Guo Jia smirked as Diao Chan and Jia Xu approached him and Xu You. "Guo Jia are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" Xu You whispered to the smirking man, "You, my talents are being wasted, if anything you should be coming with me." Retorted Guo Jia._

_Diao Chan stared suspiciously as Guo Jia raised his hands suggesting them to lower their weapons. "Please, if we do that we'll end up just like Han Fu did." Diao Chan said, griping her chain whip even tighter._

_"Relax, o' great beauty. Besides if Tian Feng actually stuck to the plan, Han Fu would still be attached to his legs." Guo Jia said, both were referring to Yuan Shao's incompetent general that had foolishly challenged Lu Bu to a duel and hadn't even lasted a mere second before his torso fallen off of his legs. Diao Chan shuddered as she remembered the gruesome fight._

_"Ah, perhaps I should of killed Tian Feng then instead of allowing him to flee." Jia Xu spoke up for the first time, as Diao Chan glared at the man who she despised, still not trusting him with her secret."You'd be doing the land a favour." Guo Jia chuckled, at which Xu You muttered. "His strategies aren't that bad."_

_"Even a two year old could figure out all of the flaws in his plans." Guo Jia pointed out, Jia Xu and Diao Chan both mumbled their agreements. "If you have a point to this you might want to get to it quicker, Lu Bu and Zhang Liao will arrive soon." Said Diao Chan, her face remaining emotionless, this pointless battle was breaking her heart to see so many innocent people killed for such a insignificant thing._

_"Ah right yes, well it doesn't really have a point, only just to inform you that you won't need to fight your way through." Guo Jia said, "Yuan Shao is wasting my talents. Listening to the empty headed strategists instead of me, I deserve better. I'm going to join Cao Cao's army."_

_Diao Chan almost said 'take me with you' but she managed to keep her mouth shut as Jia Xu let out a smile, it was clear that he was glad that with Yuan Shao's smartest strategist out of the way, Yuan Shao would soon fall. "Both of you?" Jia Xu asked, Xu You shook his head. "I'm staying, Yuan Shao may see reason."_

_"Anyway, beautiful, don't worry we'll see each other on the battlefield soon enough." Guo Jia comforted Diao Chan, who did a very fake smile in response. "While I won't be defecting, I will be retreating." Xu You uttered as he and Guo Jia abandoned the battlefield._

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Diao Chan gracefully back flipped into the air, dodging Yuan Shao's strike in the process, and landed on top of Yuan Shao. "How do you like this dance?" She asked as she performed three somersault kicks in a row, each hitting Yuan Shao's head and getting more powerful after the last one. The third kick knocked Yuan Shao to the ground.

Waving cutely, Diao Chan winked and asked, "Would you like an encore? Or perhaps an extended version of that dance?" Yuan Shao shook his head as he stood up, "That last kick, that seemed like it was more powerful then any of Yan Liang's or Wen Chou's strikes."

The mention of his two strongest generals names reminded Diao Chan of a short battle that had occurred between Lu Bu and Zhang Liao against Yuan Shao's 2 strongest fighters. Of course, it didn't last long before they had retreated. Leaving only Zhen Ji and Yuan Shao left to fight a hopeless battle.

She still remembered the look on the younger woman's face when Diao Chan ran right past her to fight with Yuan Shao instead. Really she just wanted this pointless dance to end, but she never expected Yuan Shao to be this strong, if anything she thought he was pathetically weak.

Diao Chan twirled, bowed and leaped out of the way of the elongated attacks from the rapier, no wonder why it had been called a stretch rapier. But Diao Chan just smiled cheerfully as she evaded all the attacks like she was dancing, albeit a dance that had only three moves, but a dance nonetheless.

"Shall we end this boring dance?" Diao Chan states, fluttering her eyelashes as Yuan Shao narrowed his eyes at her, "I shall not fall to a filthy peasant." He stated as Diao Chan winced as his rapier just managed to cut her arm.

Raising his rapier, Yuan Shao smirked as fire arrows began to rain down. Diao Chan tried her best to dodge all of them, but she cried out in pain when one of the arrows just got her.

But before Diao Chan could retaliate did a pose, that was surrounded by sparkling yellow energy that healed some of his wounds and knocked Diao Chan away. "Not fair." Chan muttered as she slowly got back to her feet only to just narrowly spin out of harms way.

"I'm really sick of twirling." Said the beauty to herself as she once again twirled as Yuan Shao's elongated rapier pierced through the air were her head was just a few seconds ago.

"Can you see through the secrets of my style?" Diao Chan asked as she was suddenly surrounded by a pink aura and floating pink petals and performed a prancing dance and when she finished Yuan Shao was sent flying away.

"Aww, blown away by my beauty? How cute is that." Diao Chan said as Yuan Shao stood back up, but before another move could be made, Zhen Ji came running in before sliding to her knees, forming a bow.

"My Lord, we have to flee now. The enemy has defeated all of our officers and nearly all of troops! And I don't want to die in a battle against an army under the command of Li Ru! The humiliation!" Zhen Ji pleaded, though her tone was still haughty.

"Very well. Sometimes you must yield, even for a noble such as myself." Yuan Shao agreed as he hoped on his famed and beautiful horse Storm Runner. Helping Zhen Ji onto the horse he ordered a retreat shortly before he himself fled the battlefield.

Diao Chan rolled her eyes as she heard the snake like voice of Li Ru start a speech. _'Honestly, I'd rather be with a real snake then be anywhere near him.' _She thought to herself as she waved and blew Lu Bu a kiss before walking towards him.

She just wanted this damn war to be over.


	12. Taking Back Luo Yang

**Here is the next chapter! This is once again a battle, all of the remaining chapters, except 2, are battles! Anyway this chapter will probably be short and sucky but it's stuck in my mind and I just need to write it or I never will. Also, this chapter is a special one as it's the first chapter that shys away from using Diao Chan in every scene! It also uses the DW8 stage.**

**Also Zhen Ji and Zhang He use their alternate colours from DW8, while the guest has a 'Yuan Shao' army re colouration of her outfit. Jia Xu and Zhang Liao also use their alternate colours for their DW8 outfits in this story and all the other stories they appear in.**

**Madison Lockheart: Thanks! Glad you love all those and think that!**

**Ryujin Mei: Thanks! Good that you weren't disappointed! Oh, while this one is a little sad, it definitely is the least tragic of the series! Thanks once again! Aww, I was hoping to have a Diao Chan that's not OOC with realistic emotions... But it's nice that you think she's cool in this story! P.S, Guo Jia won't die soon but another character will!**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks! Glad that you loved it!**

**kayladw7: Thanks! Don't worry, Guo Jia will make one more appearance in this story! Glad that you liked how Yuan Shao was in that chapter.**

* * *

In the capital city of Luo Yang a small force of Dong Zhuo's retainers gathered in a garrison, just outside of the palace. The small force was being lead by Jia Xu. Diao Chan glanced at Li Ru, who was grumbling in discontent at the fact Jia Xu had been placed in charge instead of him.

For one of the only times Diao Chan would ever admit to agreeing to Dong Zhuo's methods, she had to admit Jia Xu was the much better option then Li Ru for this important battle. She peered outside the garrison, it seemed to empty and she feared they were heading right into a trap. "It's too quiet..." Diao Chan stated, stillgazing outside.

Jia Xu looked over to her, "There is nothing to worry about. Lord Cao Cao has also started to attack Yuan Shao, the noble will be focusing his defence on those areas. So capturing Luo Yang will be easy."

Lu Bu stood imposingly. "Hah! With me here recapturing this place would of been easy either way!" Zhang Liao stood next to Lu Bu, he had been silent for most of the time before finally speaking. "Master Jia Xu, what is the plan?"

Xu smirked before answering. "You, Lord Lu Bu, Lady Diao Chan, Dong Min, Guo Si and Li Jue will attack the centre and force your way through. Wang Fang and Li Ru will guard the main camp while I advance towards the rear path ready to ambush and slay Yuan Shao when he flees."

_'As much as I don't trust Jia Xu, it is a good plan.'_ Diao Chan thought ton herself, vaguely aware of Li Ru arguing with Jia Xu about the plot. Still, she had a rather negative vibe radiating from the centre. "I will dance my way through the enemy!" Diao Chan proclaimed as she excited the main camp, Lu Bu following closely behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, a figure was watching them from the shadows. Her intense glare displayed her immense hatred of the enemy, "I will kill anyone who gets in my way of vengeance." The figure was the tragic beauty Wang Yi.

"What seems to be the matter?" Zhang He turned, looking at her. "Dong Zhuo's army is here. The coward couldn't even come to lead the army himself." A smirk appeared on Wang Yi's face as moved her head so she was staring into Zhang He's eyes. "However, there leader is Jia Xu. He's advancing the alternate path. Our _great _master strategist failed to send an officer to defend that place."

Zhang He caught onto what his fellow officer was thinking and with a dramatic sound effect, he did a twirl before leaning over, in a slight bow. "And you want me to eliminate their leader and circle around so we can destroy the confused army! Such a brilliant and beautiful ploy Lady Wang Yi!"

"Yes, Yan Liang and Wen Chou will aid you once they eliminate Li Ru and that other little officer. Not only will we achieve victory but we will have Lu Bu's head. But I request that Dong Zhuo's brother Dong Min be kept alive. When we capture Dong Zhuo I want him to witness the death of his entire family." The sadistic woman smiled as her friend Zhang He complied to her request and advanced to intercept the lone Jia Xu.

Wang Yi had once been a prisoner of Dong Zhuo's, she had defied him and in response he killed all of her family in front of her. Her children, her parents and even her husband. That evil man had exterminated her entire clan and she was going to get her vengeance and kill that fat pig, even if it claimed her life in the process she would see her vengeance through.

Yi stared down as the enemy walked right into her trap. Like the rats they were, they were trapped inside the centre and Wang Yi would ensure that it remained that way until Zhang He arrived. No matter who the enemy was, if they willingly served that despicable animal they deserved to die and she would make sure they did.

* * *

Diao Chan glanced suspiciously at the area. It didn't feel right but before she could wonder about what ever it was that was making her uneasy, the area was suddenly set on fire.

"If you wish to try and take something from me, then you had best be prepared to give your life in the process." A woman from atop the gate shouted and she heard Zhang Liao murmur in complete shock. "Wang Yi...?!" '_So that's the woman that has lost everything... I've heard a lot about you.' _Thought Diao Chan to herself but a sudden realisation hit her.

"The main camp! They're going to ambush the main camp!" Shouted the graceful beauty, Zhang Liao must of also realized this as he quickly called his horse and fled to the main camp. "Well, the enemy isn't full of stupid brutes after all." Taunted a voice as Wang Yi jumped in front of the dancer.

Quickly wielding her whip in a defensive stance, Diao Chan saw Wang Yi's gaze narrow. "Why would such a beauty serve a tyrant such as that?" Questioned Wang Yi, though she expected Diao Chan not to answer.

Jumping over Diao Chan, Wang Yi quickly leapt and did two quick slashes, Diao Chan rolled out of the way but soon realised her foolish mistake as Wang Yi jumped high into the sky and dived at an angle.

Diao Chan screamed as she pinned down by one of Wang Yi's trishulas, and twirled herself into a kneeling position. Wang Yi stared right into Diao Chan's terrified eyes as she let out a sadistic laugh and got ready to stab her weapon into Chan's delicate head.

Closing her eyes, Diao Chan muttered quietly, "Do to Dong Zhuo as you did to me." The words shocked Wang Yi for a moment and a moment was all it took for the raging beast to fling Wang Yi off of Diao Chan.

"My Lord, you saved me." Diao Chan said staring up at her saviour who glared furiously at Wang Yi as the woman got to her feet and glared back. "No one harms my Diao Chan! No one!" Shouted Lu Bu, causing almost everyone to take a step back in fear.

However Wang Yi refused to move an inch and twirled one of her weapons. "I will claim your head." She said back as both of the warriors charged towards each other. And for the first time since the start of the chaos, Diao Chan wondered if Lu Bu would escape from this battle unscathed.

Oh, this battle would be a most splendid one indeed. The enchantress was finding herself drawn to the mighty beast once again, her lips curved. "I wish you luck, Lord Lu Bu." She spoke so quietly that it was hard to hear her words, but she knew Lu Bu head them.

* * *

Jia Xu continued his march. He wasn't worried about what the rest of his army was doing, there was no way they could lose to Yuan Shao especially not with Tian Feng as the master strategist.

"How beautiful of you to try and sneak your way around. But you underestimated just who you were dealing with." Zhang He cried out as he stepped out of hiding and into Jia Xu's vision. He took up a fighting stance. "You will learn the beauty and grace of Zhang He!" Declared He.

Jia Xu let out a sigh. "I should of expected some resistance, no matter once I defeat you the plan will continue to go smoothly." Jia Xu took up a stance and allowed Zhang He to make the first move.

Zhang He launched forward and attempted to slash Jia Xu with his claws, Jia Xu ducked to advoid the attack and countered by kicking Zhang He before rolling out of the way of Zhang He's lunge.

Zhang He did backflip slash which was soon followed by two forward flip slash attacks, Jia Xu cried out in pain as the claw slashed his arm, leaving 4 deep claw marks. The butterfly general smirked as he released a purple gust as a darker purple butterfly wings seemingly appeared on him. Jia Xu was blown away by the gust and before he could get up, Zhang He as he dived towards Jia Xu, about to pin him down but the attack failed when Jia Xu rolled out of the way.

Jia Xu back flipped up as Zhang He did a large crossing slash with his claws which just failed to hit it's target. Glaring, Zhang He was getting agitated that his attacks were failing as he did a slide to the left before sliding to the right and performing a series of slashes.

The response was a smirk from Jia Xu, which only served to infuriate Zhang He even more. He ran towards Jia Xu who back flipped and created tow clones of himself. He and his clones sent forth their sickles and created three flaming whirlwinds, Zhang He cried out in pain before being thrown away.

As Yuan Shao's general got back to his feet, he was rather shocked when Jia Xu morphed into the ground. "Wha-" Zhang He didn't finish his sentence before Jia Xu slashed Zhang He and knocked the general out.

"Well, since that obstacle is out of the way there's only one thing left to do." Jia Xu stated as he continued his walk, ignoring the unconscious Zhang He behind him.

* * *

Everyone in the central area stopped what they were doing to watch the fight that was about to commence between Wang Yi and Lu Bu. Diao Chan stepped back, she did want to be caught in the middle of Lu Bu and Wang Yi duelling.

Diao Chan however stopped paying attention to the fight as she spotted the gate closed and she knew she had to find some way to open it quickly. Besides the heat was disturbing her and she didn't like it one bit. Looking back briefly at the battle, all she could see were flashes of what was happening.

Lu Bu slashed his halberd. Wang Yi performed a chain of slashes. Lu Bu stomped on the ground, creating a shock wave. Wang Yi summersaulted behind Lu Bu and slashed at him with a dash strike. Lu Bu stabbed at Wang Yi with his halberd, lifted her off the ground and striked at Wang Yi, juggling her in the air before flinging her away.

Diao Chan spotted a ladder and she decided to climb it. She withdrew her hand immediately after touching it, the ladder was boiling hot. "Come on Diao Chan, if you can tame Lu Bu you can handle this ladder." 'Prep talked' Diao Chan to herself as she hurried up the ladder, ignoring the pain.

She cried in relief as she made it to the top. "Know, I really will dance to and through the enemy main camp!" Declared the tired woman as she jumped down from the wall and landed gracefully on her feet.

Her smile fell when she soon found out who was guarding the gate. Once again it was the flute playing beauty, Zhen Ji. The flute wielding woman turned around and meet the chain whip wielder's gaze. "How dare you stand against me again!" Stated Zhen Ji, her tone just as haughty as ever.

"I cannot lose again!" Countered Diao Chan and the battle of the two beauties was once again underway. Zhen Ji threw her flute like a boomerang towards Diao Chan who rolled out of the way. Zhen Ji turned her back towards Diao Chan and kicked upwards.

A smirk graced Ji's face when she heard the sound of her foot connecting with Diao Chan's chin. Zhen Ji soon released a wave of white feathers in blue energy, causing slight damage to Diao Chan.

With the dazed Diao Chan, Zhen Ji took advantage and struts and slapped Diao Chan, advancing with each slap and with one final back hand she knocked the dancer to the ground. "Hah! Pathetic." Cried out Zhen Ji arrogantly with her head held high.

When Diao Chan didn't move, Zhen Ji moved closer to the dancer. "Is she unconscious already?" Her tone sounded dull and bored, walking even closer the 18 year old woman raised an eyebrow. "Is that it? Honestly?"

Zhen ji screamed when Diao Chan suddenly slashed her whip across her younger rival's face. Touching the face, Ji screamed with fury when she looked at her finger and saw blood. "My face! My face! My beautiful face! What have you done! You stupid bitch! You'll pay for this, you... You commoner!" Screamed Zhen Ji in absolute fury.

Diao Chan smiled innocently as she stood up, "On the bright side, your face matches the dress now." Giggled Chan this comment only added to the rage of Yuan Xi's wife. _'She'll be easy to beat now that her mind is clouded with rage,' _Thought the 19 year old dancer.

Zhen Ji threw blind blows and wild swings with her flute, unable to think properly due to her anger. Diao Chan easily twirled and ducked to avoid all of the pathetic swings and soon kicked Zhen Ji in the rib cage before doing an aerial cartwheel and slamming her whip into Zhen Ji's head.

Diao Chan swung her whip somewhere and quickly did an aerial dance, causing Zhen Ji to cry in pain. Diao Chan soon leaned in, as if to tell Zhen Ji a secret. "This dance has been passed down for generations." Claimed Diao Chan as she did a spinning dance in place, hitting Zhen Ji while Chan was surrounded by a pink aura filled with peach blossom and cherry blossom petals.

Zhen Ji cried in immense pain as she was suddenly flung away when the dance ended and rolled on the ground before finally stopping and struggling to her feet. "I got my sleeves dirty." Stated the nobleman's wife as held her head up high and slowly limped away. Lu Bu and the main army arrived just as the gates to the main camp opened.

Yuan Shao gave a dramatic gasp when he noticed the army outside the throne room and in his shock he almost fell off his famed, beautiful, suitable for a nobleman and beloved horse Storm Runner (which uses its DLC DW8 appearance) "Tian Feng! Do something!" The prestigious leader of the Yuan Family cried out as his favourite and rather incompetent strategist stated he couldn't do anything.

"Hmph! Useless officer, no matter the path of nobility will show us the way!" Announced Yuan Shao as he quickly turned and fled. "And the path of nobility tells me that there is no glory to be gained in this battle!" As Yuan Shao sped away, the sudden appearance of Jia Xu made his horse throw him off.

The nobleman panicked but he refused to show actual cowardice and in mock bravery stated. "The nobility will stand again! Until that time, farewell!" Yuan Shao got up on his horse and once again continued to escape, Tian Feng continued behind him.

"Shall we pursue?" Diao Chan asked. "No." Jia Xu said, "Yuan Shao has just lost the capital. It was an easy victory and as this victory has just told us, he will no longer be a major threat. However, he is still a threat, albeit a small one but he needs to be put down."

Diao Chan stopped listening after that. They had achieved victory but it felt empty and hollow. All she could think about was that poor woman that had almost taken her life. Wang Yi was a tragedy and Diao Chan prayed that she will find happiness, wether it be in death or something else. Closing her eyes, Diao Chan wondered if she would ever turn out like that, a shell of what once was a great woman.

Dong Zhuo needed to pay for his crimes and Diao Chan promised to herself that she would ensure the tyrant would meet his demise, regardless of wether the ploy succeeded or failed, she would make sure that the pig payed for his sins with his life.


	13. Nobility and Savages

**And here is the 3rd last battle! It also introduces 2 more playable characters, no it's Wei Yan which you may assume from the title. It's actually Zhu Rong and Meng Huo! Especially can't wait to write Zhu Rong, who really should be the true pyromaniac considering she's the descendant of the God of Fire. Oh also, this cha****pter will mostly be from the Yuan Shao's army point of view, changing to Diao Chan occasionally.**

**kayladw7: Glad you loved Wang Yi's part! She'll have more parts in this chapter! It'll be a while before Dong Zhuo dies.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Glad you loved that part and the battles with Wang Yi and Zhen Ji!**

**Ryujin Mei: Oh, I know Diao Chan is know spelt Diaochan, I do have DW8 but I'm so used to playing DW3 so I'll stick to the older spelling. So glad I nailed Zhen Ji's personality! Yep Wang Yi makes her introduction to the series. I actually quite like Yuan Shao, I don't want him to die but unfortunately (Spoiler!) he does.**

* * *

"I can't believe we're working with such... Savages!" Zhen Ji complained, after hearing the news of Yuan Shao's brief alliance with the Nanman. "Honestly. I do not consort with beasts!" Ji added a second later, her nose wrinkled with disgust.

She looked around for her husband Yuan Xi, the coward had not participated in a single battle against Dong Zhuo. He was such a bore, the only reason why she hadn't begged for a divorce was because, one she doesn't beg and two she had a good daughter-father relationship with her father in-law Yuan Shao.

"Ah! The shame of working with such mindless creatures! What ugly thought went through Yuan Shao's beautiful head?" Zhang He asked, looking at his best friend Zhen Ji, who smiled. "I agree. Why must we need to call forth the aid of those animals!"

Wang Yi looked up and answered the questions of her allies. "Yuan Shao needs his half brother Yuan Shu's territories so we can secure our safety in case we are demolished by Dong Zhuo. Plus, the coward that Yuan Shu is he would most likely request reinforcements from Dong Zhuo. That is why we have called forth the aid of the Nanman."

Ji rolled her eyes. "Surely we have more Allies then mindless brutes. Nobility and savages do not mix." Footsteps were heard as the Noble Yuan Shao walked to greet his three of his best generals. "Zhen Ji, I hope you hold your tongue when those savages arrive to aid us."

Zhen Ji nodded as Yuan Shao spoke again. "The Great King and Queen of Nanzhong are personally arriving to help us demolish that brat Yuan Shu. Even those belonging to Nobility must show respect to savages when it requires us to."

"Arrrghh! I'm no savage!" Meng Huo shouted as he arrived with his wife and a few other soldiers and officers. When Zhen Ji started playing her flute. "What an annoying little tune. Shut that whistle up!"

Zhen Ji snorted and said back. "You know what they say, animals are more sensitive to sound then people!" Meng Huo growled as Zhu Rong glared at the arrogant lady who had just insulted her husband. "You've got a lot of nerve!" Before a fight could break out, Yuan Shao intervened.

For the next couple of minutes, while the shaky Alliance was trying to be patched up by Yuan Shao, Zhu Rong and Wang Yi were talking to each other. By the time the strategy was decided, Wang Yi gave Zhu Rong a friendly smile as she walked away, going into hiding to surprise Yuan Shu when he decided to flee.

* * *

It was halfway through the battle when Dong Zhuo's forces arrived to aid Yuan Shu. Zhen Ji and Zhang He looked up to see Zhang Liao and Jia Xu. The two beauties looked at each other, they were going to defeat Jia Xu and Zhang Liao.

Meanwhile Zhu Rong and Meng Huo were attacking Yuan Shu at his main camp, "Burn baby. Burn." Zhu Rong said as Shu's main camp was suddenly set on fire. The shocked and angered leader called for a retreat.

Dong Zhuo and Li Ru remained safe at the back of the battlefield, calling out orders for the generals to aid Yuan Shu's escape while the others attacked the Nanman and Yuan Shao. Diao Chan volunteered to defend Yuan Shu along with his generals Chen Lan and Lei Bo.

"I sense we are dancing right into a trap..." Diao Chan spoke softly, looking cautiously around her as Yuan Shu hurried to escape. "Almost there! Such a shame you'll fall to me before you can reach it!" Wang Yi called out as she dived down and just like last time, she had Diao Chan pinned underneath her.

"We've got to stop meeting like this!" The dancer cried out as Wang Yi prepared to kill her once again. A halberd caused her to lay on top of Diao Chan before rolling off to avoid meeting her demise at Lu Bu.

Letting out a breathe Diao Chan wasn't aware she was holding, she looked up to see Lu Bu had once again saved her from Wang Yi. _'I guess history does repeat itself.' _Thought the enchantress to herself as a Boomerang came flying in view, the wielder following.

"Who's man enough to take on the goddess of fire?" Zhu Rong challenged, Wang Yi smiled at her ally and moved to her side. "You dare stand in my way? You pitiful worm!" Lu Bu shouted, taking a defensive stance as

"Can you stand the heat?" Zhu Rong asked rhetorically as she created a giant fire ball and threw it towards Lu Bu, he cried out in pain as the flames engulfed him. "Whats the matter big boy? Can't stand the heat?"

Lu Bu's eyes narrowed as he gave the Nanman Queen a death glare, Diao Chan watched the battle as Lu Bu grabbed the throat of his opponent and proceeded to choke her as she helplessly yet furiously kicked him and tried to pry his fingers off her neck.

Bu let go when Yi swung her Trishula at him. Zhu Rong gasped for breathe as she lay on the floor and watched Wang Yi and Lu Bu fight each other. Oh, she was going to burn Lu Bu in this battle.

"My Lord, you must escape." Diao Chan pleaded to Yuan Shu and his two remaining generals. "Hmmph! Very well." Yuan Shu said, she could tell he was disgusted by the idea of being forced to call for aid from Dong Zhuo, she also knew it would shame his name and it was then she understood Jia Xu's motive for convincing Dog Zhuo to aid Yuan Shu.

With his name shamed and no doubt he would be labelled a traitor to the Han for being in an 'Alliance' with Dong Zhuo, it would force him to eventually surrender to Dong Zhuo and thus, he, his army and territories would belong to Dong Zhuo, further increasing the strength and number of his force.

Diao Chan had to admit she was impressed he thought of that so quickly. With Yuan Shu safely fleeing from Shouchun, Diao Chan travelled back to watch the fight between Lu Bu, Wang Yi and Zhu Rong.

* * *

Zhen Ji frowned as she and Zhang He were being pushed back. "This is not how I expected the battle to go." Ji said, briefly looking at Zhang He, "Those barbarians turned out to be a useless aid after all."

He answered as he continued to slowly walk back while defending himself from attacks. "Indeed. They have no beauty at all!" He and Ji laughed as she agreed with his statement. "I wouldn't mind if I played at a funeral song for those animals!" Admitted Zhen Ji as threw her flute like a boomerang and killed an enemy soldier.

Both of them were currently unaware that Meng Huo had come to their aid and heard the comments they had been making about him and his tribe. Huo growled loudly, as Jia Xu and Zhang Liao decided to wait to see the outcome before they annihilated Ji and He.

"I am not an animal!" Huo shouted in fury as Ji's and He's eyes widened in horror, but Ji soon smirked arrogantly. "Your right, you aren't an animal. You're a savage, despicable, filthy, monstrous beast that deserves nothing but disrespect!"

Meng Huo growled in fury as he prepared to charge at the woman. Ji soon opened her mouth to continue her tirade of insults but was silenced as Meng Huo's glove flew off his hand and straight into Ji's face with such force it knocked her unconscious.

"You savage beast!" Cried out a shocked Zhang He as he grabbed his unconscious friend and fled the battlefield. "Arrgh! The Nanman will never lend their aid to such people! Yuan Shao is on his own, we're retreating!" Shouted the Nanman King, his voice booming across the battlefield as he left the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile the fight between the three officers had gotten intense. Diao Chan could feel the intensity from where she was standing, a very safe distance from a very deadly battle. It was Wang Yi and Zhu Rong on one side, Lu Bu on the other.

Zhu Rong let out a war cry as she engulfed her boomerang in fire before the she threw it into the ground, burning, damaging and lifting Lu Bu into the air all at the same time.

"Vengeance will be mine." Wang Yi said as she somersaulted behind the enemy ranks and knocked Lu Bu away with a single dash strike, her trishula infused with purple energy. She smiled as Lu Bu was flying through the air.

Her smile faded as Lu Bu seemingly stopped in mid air and slammed his weapon into the ground, creating a massive explosion of black and dark red energy. Zhu Rong and Wang Yi were sent flying as Lu Bu smirked.

When the two got up, they were again suddenly assaulted by another attack from Lu Bu, who roared then thrust his halberd forward which created a wide, powerful blast of energy and red lightning forward in a funnel.

The two woman screamed in pain, the screams ended when the attack was over. Diao Chan smiled, impressed with the strength of the man who was in love with her. However, she was startled when she heard Meng Huo's voice.

She realised that the Alliance between Yuan Shao and the Nanman was over. '_Zhen Ji probably insulted him until his head exploded. That's the only logical reason as to why they would break the Alliance during the battle.' _Diao Chan said in her head, unaware that she was actually telling the truth.

Diao Chan watched as Zhu Rong retreated. _'Such a shame, I wanted Lu Bu to decapitate her so I could witness her death and the cries of pain from the soldiers and the look of horror on her husband's face. Wait what?' _Thought Diao Chan, shocked with herself. _'I did not just think about that, death is horrible. War is horrible.' _The confused woman reminded herself mentally as Wang Yi fled from the battlefield.

* * *

Yuan Shao frowned as Zhang He told him of what happened to make the Nanman flee. Shao had always been worried that his daughter in-law's mouth would get her in trouble and it had just cost him this battle and a Alliance!

However, he was going to let it slide this time. But next time Ji would get punished for her mistakes. With great regret, Yuan Shao ordered a retreat. "You may of won this time Dong Zhuo, but next time I promise I will emerge victorious and the power of Nobility will shine through!"

He sighed before he rode off on his magnificent horse Storm Runner. Yuan Shao was nervous about his future, and although he would never admit it he feared that his life would be claimed in battle by either his former childhood friend Cao Cao or by everyone's enemy Dong Zhuo.


End file.
